


SIGNE DES TEMPS

by Oneddesire



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Arthur is a Famous Pianist, Dubious Consent, Eames Falls Hard, F/M, Forbidden Love, French Arthur, Heavy Angst, Jewish Arthur, Jewish Character, M/M, Nazi Soldier Eames, Nazis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragic Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/pseuds/Oneddesire
Summary: James Eames falls in love with Arthur Sarraute, a well known jewish pianist, one evening in the middle of a French theater in 1938. Two years later, German armed forces occupates France.Summary to be edited*The first chapter is a promotional poster I worked hard on! Let me know what you think!*





	SIGNE DES TEMPS

**COMING SOON!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let me know what you think of the edit! I am currently writing this beast, but thought i'd tickle your interests a little with a promotional poster kind of. I am also working on a soundtrack for the fic as well, let me know if you want it before or after the fic is posted (If you want to be able to listen to the playlist while reading or not).
> 
> Feels good to be back! 
> 
> Tumblr - glennrheeality.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - twitter.com/dramaticqueer


End file.
